The invention relates generally to cable connectors for electric power systems, and more particularly to separable insulated connector systems for use with medium voltage cable distribution systems.
Electrical power is typically transmitted from substations through cables which interconnect other cables and electrical apparatus in a power distribution network. The cables are typically terminated on bushings that may pass through walls of metal encased equipment such as capacitors, transformers or switchgear. Such cables and equipment transmit electrical power at medium and high voltages generally greater than 600V.
Separable connector systems have been developed that allow ready connection and disconnection of the cables to and from the electrical equipment. In general, two basic types of separable connector systems have conventionally been provided, namely deadbreak connector systems and loadbreak connector systems. Conventional connectors of this type are disadvantaged in certain aspects and improvements are desired.